With the development of mobile communication technology, a mobile communication terminal is equipped with various functions, such as the Internet, text message service and multimedia functions, as well as the basic voice communication function. Since the mobile communication terminal is provided with various services and specific functions, such as the multimedia and camera functions, the screen size of the mobile communication terminal is gradually enlarged and the resolution is continuously increased. In addition, as consumer demand becomes more diversified, it is necessary to effectively utilize the screen of the mobile communication terminal.
In this regard, a method of fast accessing applications in the mobile communication terminal such that a user can easily and simply access the applications having higher preference has been suggested. For instance, a method of arranging at least one application in the form of a widget on the screen where a specific application is executed has been suggested.
Meanwhile, conventionally, mobile service applications are provided in a software platform of the mobile terminal. However, as smart card technology has tended toward large scale and high speed interface, the application on card technology has been suggested to provide the service application in the USIM (universal subscriber identity module) card.
In addition, various technologies are discussed to provide the service application in a large scale smart card. In this regard, it is necessary to provide a new interface between the user terminal and the smart card such that the conventional idle screen widget, which is based on the applications in the mobile communication terminal, can be replaced with the new idle screen widget, which is based on the application on card technology of the smart card.